living as an imprint
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: ok so i'm really surprised there ar'nt any fic's like this.. it's a bunch of one shot's about what happen's when our favorite imprites get into trouble. WARNING: it contains spanking if u dont like dont read.M 4 future chap.
1. Chapter 1

a.n. i am not stephine meyer enough said plz review it makes me really happy and update sooner !!!

kim's p.o.v.

" I was sitting in my room waching t.v. fliping through the channels nothing good was on ! my cell phone rang i looked at the caller i.d. it was

my best friend jade. "Hey jade whats up ?" she rarely called me now "nothing much i just wanted

to know if you want to see a movie tonight zack is out camping with his family so i'm kinda bored out of my mind now. " this is perfect "YEA sure !

um ... meet me at my house in 5 min. ok ?" "sure thing." she repiled i hung up the phone threw on my jacket and shoes, i got 10 dollars out of

my purse and ran down the stairs " mom i'm going out with jade tonight to see a movie is that alright ?" i already knew the answer she would be

none too happy about me going out with friend's insted of my boyfried. "sure kimmy do you need any money ?" god, i love my mother but i dispise

her when she talk's to me like a child i smiled for her benifit "NO mom, " i waved the dollar bill in my hand "i have money." outside the living room

window i saw a flash of headlights and i knew who that would be. my savior "bie mom i got to go." i kissed her on the cheek and dashed out the

front door. jade was looking at herself in the rear view mirrow. "hey jadey!! i said as i climed in the car and bukeld my seatbelt. she pulled the

car into drive and backed out of the driveway ( i no nothing about car's so bear with me ) "hey kim " she bit her lip i knew something was bothering

her "um... is it ok for you to come with me ? i mean with your boyfried jared and all ,i know he dosnt want you going to seattle and "kim stop " i cut

her off "jared is not my FATHER and i'm getting tired of him acting like he can controll me ,i dont need his permission to go see a movie with my best

friend ok !?" i knew i was being harsh but it was the truth ever since the vampire killing spree jared had been way to protective of me i could take

care of my self thank you very much and i didnt need my boyfriend too protect me. "ok sorry." she said i clearly had offended her i felt horrible

"jade.. " i tugged on her arm trying to loosen the mood "i'm not mad at you i'm mad at my idoit boyfriend you know that right ?." Her lips tugged

up in the corner i knew i was forgiven. We chatterd on about the latest gossip at school until we arived at the movie theater. we climed out and

opened the doors leading to the ticket counter. jade spoke first "2 tickets to THE TIME TRAVELS WIFE" we handed the girl our money, recived our

ticket stabs and found theater 7 jade found great seat's up in the front and we sat down the light's were starting to dim. "kim i'm going to get

some popcorn and m&m's what do you what?" she wispered " whoppers." i said they are my favorite kind of candy. " ok i'll be back soon ." jade

walked out the row decending out the room . i tugged on the jacket wrapping it around my arms it had gotten colder in the therter. the endless

previews showed on. there was one that seemed good. it was about this girl who get's attacked by this blond cute guy on her birthday. Probably

a vampire movie. i smirked that would be a no no for jared since i learnd about his secret i have been banned from waching any vampire related

movie ...it was so stupid. Jade came back with the food and handed me my candy "What did i miss ?" she wispered "nothing just some lady singing.

(i dont want 2 give out any spoliers of the movie so i'm gunna skip to the end) the movie was almost over, and a tear slid down my cheek then i

felt a warm hand grab my wrist i gasped and looked up,there was jared with a murderiss expersion on his face.

jared's p.o.v.

I just finished patrol, i went into the woods shifted and pulled on my cut up shorts. Being the 2nd oldest wolf in the pack i found it easy to controll

myself and not ruin my clothes. i ran human pace across first beach where my car was parked. Wonder what kim's doing i thought, she was pretty

mad at me the other day when a group of her friends were going out of town to go shopping and i told her she could not go. It wasnt that bad

but it was our first fight we ever had even though we ended up makeing out. i smirked at the memory remembering what she said while we were

kissing "If this is our first fight i cant wait for the next " the smile turned into a frown i knew what she had wanted but she didnt grasp how

dangerouse haveing sex with a werewolf could be i could bruise her entire body not knowing it. i pushed the thoughts out of my head and turned o

the radio. i drove out to kim's house and knocked on the front door. her mom answerd. " hello jared." she was looking at me strangely ...i

wondered why oh yea maybe because i'm wearing shorts in the middle of september. "hello mrs. glyyn is kim home ?" i asked stupidly where

else would she be."um, no she went out with her friend to see a movie in seattle ." I growled under my breath so she couldnt hear. How many

time's have i told that girl NOT to go to seattle. What a stupid ass thing to do considering an army of vampires are let loose there. I nodded "thank

you mrs. glynn i think i'll go home now, tell kim i stopped by... " "sure jared " she yawned and closed the door. I stormed back 2 my truck and

nearly broke the key as i put it in the ignition. I was going to find kim and drag her ass to my house to teach her a lesson. I blushed was this

the right thing to do ? Sam had told me that he had done it to emily before and although she odviously didnt enjoy it she accepted it as a

punishment and so did clair with quil . I almost backed out but decided that kimberly anne gyyn needed to be spanked. And i was the one who

had to do it. I got out my car and pushed open the door, i passed the lady with the blond hair at the ticket desk and walked into the lobby.

"sir ! you cant do that you have to buy a ticket !!!" she walked behind me clearly hopeing i would stop and pay for the dahm ticket. " I'm not seeing

any movie i'm just getting my girlfriend and leaving ok !" I nearly screamed at her, her blue eyes widened in shock. I took that oppertunity to find

kim. Last week she was rambeling on about seeing some time machine's wife. i sat her down and we wached back to the future togeter but she

said "it wasn't the same."I saw the door where it was playing and and stode in the theater. I walked down the halls untill i saw kim's black

shiny hair i went up to her seat and yanked at her wrist she gasped and looked at me with shock.

kim's pov

"Kim, get up now !" jared said quietly only for me to hear. I sat silenly in my seat how did he find me ? " I... " I didn't know what to say. Jade peered

over my shoulder to see who i was talking to. "Why are you here !? you stalker go away kim dosen't want to spend time with you !" she paused

for a moment seeing that he wasnt going to move. "Fine than you can stay but sit down, eat some popcorn and shut up, i want to wach the

movie !" oh no, why did she have to make things worse ? "Kimberly anne gyyn get your butt up out of than chair now befor i drag you out of

this place myself !" jared's word's were soppose to scare me but they didnt,I mean he was alway's jokeing around and alway's makeing me

laugh and now he decides to be this scary big bad wolf ?! Jade and i couldnt help ourselfs by laughing "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY !?" he screamed

i blushed the whole crowd must have been looking at us. "jared please.. " i tried to reason with him but now i was truly scared of him. " kim

get up now i'm not going to repete myself again !" jade sighed " Oh my gosh you really do act like your her father who do you think you are !? you

dont own her !?" she said loudly to jared. jared chuckled "hmp.. really we'll see about that . " i could bearly him him. jade however could hear

everything "Wow abusive much ! are you sure he dosn't beat you kim ?" I narrowed my eyes at her "No jade he dose not he's just mad that's

all. " I grabed my purse and brushed the popcorn of my coat . "bie jade. " i wispered jared grabed my arm and led me out the door. My arm was

going to be bruised tonight. I struggled stupidly to break out of his grisp but more i stuggled the tighter his arm felt around me. He praticly

threw me against the passenger door. I climbed in and wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face. jared started the car and

looked over too me he smiled without humor "oh you think your crying now, just wait untill we get to my house . "jared's words made me shiver

and not because of the cold. i sniffed my nose was becoming runny i wiped it on my sleve " I'm not alowed over your house on school nights"

i prayed he didnt relize it was a friday. "Nice try kim it's a friday." he paused for a moment. "Do you know how stupid you are ? I have told you

a hundred time's that you are not allowed into seattle while that leech is feeding there ! And what do you do... you disobey me and go there

because what ? you were bored you would risk your life to go see a movie because i tell you not to, you should have learned by now not to

upset me !" I flinched back at his word's he was right, i was shouldnt have gone to seatlle "jared i'm really sorry i know that your hurt becuz

i didnt listen to you but... " i paused i didnt know what to say " No kim, i dont belive your sorry. " he stopped the car, i didnt realize we were at his

house . "But after tonight i will... get out the car. " he orderd. I got out and closed the door he grabbed the other arm and draged me into his

house. He opened the door with his key and locked it "where's your mother ?" i asked glancing around his place. "Out. " he replayed coldly

"so we're alone ?" my voice was shakeing "Yes." he strode past me into his bedroom. "stay!" he pointed tho the couch like i was a fucking dog.

i sat down and started picking off my nailpolish to pass the time. "KIM! " he yelled from his room, "GET IN MY ROOM NOW !" i jumped up from

the couch and walked the short distance slowly to his room ,i half expected him to bring out a gun and shoot me. "yes.. jared ?" i glanced around

his room.. no gun. "stand next to me . " He said calmy, I sighed as if i was holding my breath for a long time. i walked over to him he was sitting in

his computer chair looking completly relaxed. He took his hands in mine and rubed then together. " you know what you did was wrong kim.."

i nodded my head playing along "and you are going too suffer the conseqeunes for doing it, "i gulped. So fast i didnt relize i was there, he moved

Me onto his lap.... please, NO NO NO NO NO NO, DO NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE "jared what ?" " Be quiet kim.... i am going to spank you."

Tears slid down my cheeks as he removed my jeans... and then my underwear this was the most humiliating think ever ! I bit my lip to prevent

the screaming that was sure to come i looked up my shoulder and i saw his hand raised in the air.i pulled my head down and sqwinted my eye's

shut waiting for the blow . SMACK ! his hand came down on my right cheek and i screamed dispite my effort i begged him to stop 'please

jared "SMACK this was harder than the first one his hand continued rythmicly as i sat there crying over his lap i started to kick me legs and

put my hand in his way to block him , but everytime i did the spankings only got harder my ass was burning i was sure it was bleeding or at

least a bright red . I gave up trying to fight there was no way he would release me soon. i continuied crying and sobbing untill FINNALLY he

slowed his hand to a stop. "jared i " my half formed sentence came out as a muffled sob. "Shh.. kim i know.." he rubbed circles on my backside

trying to sooth the pain it didnt help much. He repositiond himself so i was looking at him on his lap he looked me in the eye "Kim, i know

your sorry about not listening to me.. but from now on you have to obey me when i tell you to do something ! Do you think i enjoyed

hurting you seeing you crying across my lap ?" he paused but didnt alow me to answer "I did not. i love you so much kim and i dont want any

harm to come to you if you had told me you wanted to see that movie then i would have taken you , with me being there to protect you, not

two little girls all alone in that big city. Vampires arn't the only dangerouse thing out there." He kissed my forhead, then my cheeks and lastly

on the full lips "Kim i love you i hope you will understand why i had to punish you and you will forgive me. " he looked on the floor at my

clothes. "i'll uh leave you to get dressed... " he slid me out of his lap and onto his bed and closed the door behind him. I picked up my underwear

and slid them on carefully. It burned like hell there was no way i would sleep tonight i put my jeans on and walked across his room to the mirror.

I looked at myself, my eyes were bloodshot red and puffy and my hair was a tangled mess. Their was nothing I could do about my eyes so I picked

up jared's comb and brushed it through my hair. When i looked almost decent I opend the door and slid out. There I spotted jared sitting on the

couch with his hands covering his face. I walked over to him and sat on my knee's beside him "Hey... " i said softly he didnt reply i tugged at his

hand it didn't budge "Jaared why are you the one wallowing in self pity i'm the one who just got beaten the crap out of. " he winced Still the silent

treatment , i sighed and slid into his lap "Jaared.. I know that you know that i'm sorry about not obeying you.. and after my.. punisment was

over i realized something.. " He looked up at me for once "Whats that ?" he asked surprised "That i'm the one who should be asking for your

forgivness not the other way around. " He puased for a moment "Yea i guess your right about that.. and their's something else you should know. "

"What ?" I said confused he kissed the top of my hair inhailing the scent " I love you . " he said .My heart skiped a beat. I twisted my head so I

was near his chin "I know. ' I leaned forward and kissed his lips. I looked up into his bright brown eyes and I knew i was forgiven.

A . N **: THANK U FOR READING !!!! PLEASE, TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH THE REST OF THE WOLF PACK'S IMPRINTS. I WILL ALSO DO A SPANKING FIC. WITH THE CULLENS AND ANOTHER STORY WITH THAT CONTAINS SPANKINGS WITH CHARLIE AND BELLA. PLZ TELL ME IF IN THIS STORY U WANT JAKE AND BELLA !!! THANK U SO MUCH PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A QUIL AND CLAIRE SPANKING FANFICTION. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEW FOR THIS STORY ! AND PLZ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE ON THIS ! CLAIR IS A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL **

**I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER =)**

**

* * *

**

I stared at the clock on the wall, watching the hands tick by slowly. It seemed like my math teacher droned on and on until finally the bell rang. I sprang up from my chair grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Quil was going to pick me up from school today. And I was staying over Aunt Emily's house for the week witch meant spending more time with quil.

I went to my locker and put my books in it quickly, I saw my friend Sarah walking in my direction. I forced a small smile on my face as she approached me. She was pretty nice and all but she lived for gossip, something I didn't care too much about. "Hey, Sarah..." I faked my excitement so her feelings wouldn't be hurt. The last thing I wanted was to talk to someone other than Quil. " Hey Claire, oh my gosh. guess who just invited us to the biggest party ever in existence?" I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. "I don't know... who ?" As if I didn't already know the answer it was John Harrison. The new popular rich kid on the Rez. For weeks he had been telling everyone in the entire school about his sweet sixteen birthday party. "John Harrison invited us. We have to go over my house now to get ready!" She grabed my hand and dragged me torward the doors leading out of the school.

" Wait I have to tell Quil !" I screamed to her as we entered the school parking lot. She stared at me impatiently " Urgh That scary looking dude who's always hanging out with with you?"

I frowned " He's not scary looking and he's my best friend. I'll be right back... I'll have to tell quil that I'm studying over your house if you want me to go with you." She shrugged not caring if I lied to him or not. I saw his blue truck drive up to me and I leaned in the passenger window. " Hey Claire bear you ready to go?" He asked. I still loved it when he called me that nickname , even if I was too old for it. " Hey Quil um.. is it okay if we hang out tomorrow ? I have a really big science test soon and I'm gonna go over Sarah's house to study."

The smile on his face went down abit. I could tell he was hurt. " Yeah sure Claire you know I don't know any of that stuff anyway. Do you want me to pick you up ?" I chewed on my bottom lip not knowing the answer. " No I'm pretty sure Sarah's dad will drive me home. Bie Quil see you tomorrow " I ran to catch up with Sarah. We were at her house in a couple of minutes since it was pretty close to the school, after saying a quick hello to her mom we dashed up the stairs and went into her room. "Now we have to find some clothes for you to wear." She looked at me quickly before going into her massive closet. "Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked slightly annoyed. A tee shirt and jeans were pretty normal. "We're going to a party not to a playground... Here put this on." I grabbed the short miniskirt and halter-top that she threw at me. I slipped them on quickly. "Claire do you want eyeshadow, mascara, blush, or foundation?" I looked at all the makeup on her dresser. "Lets try all of them."

After finishing our makeup. We each grabbed a jacket and walked down the stairs. " Mom, me and Claire are going to the library to study, see you later!" Her mother was too busy talking on the phone in the kitchen to respond, or check to see if we had our backpacks with us. That was the total opposite with my parents they always wanted to know what I was doing or where I was going. We got into Sarah's car, she was a junior so she was able to drive. She handed me the flyer to the party so I could read out the directions to the house. We had little difficulty finding the place but as soon as we parked in the driveway I started to become sick. I felt horrible for lieing to quil.

" Are you alright ?" Sarah asked worriedly. " Yeah I'm fine just kind of nervous that's all." She laughed. "Let me guess, this is probably you first party right. I mean without any adults around ?" I stayed quiet I didn't want her to think that I was a baby."No my stomach just hurts lets just go okay?" I knew she didn't believe a word I said but I jumped out the car before she could say anything. It was already dark out and as we approached the house I saw that it was crowded with people. There where people smoking cigarettes and weed, people drinking beer and couples making out. The music that was blasting from the surround system speakers was making it hard for me to concentrate.

I looked around the room for Sarah, This was perfect I hadn't even been here for 5 minutes and I already wanted to go home. After searching around the massive room I gave up and made my way outside of the house to sit on the steps. Surprisingly there was no one there. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face into my knees. I didn't know what I was even doing here. I would have much rather spent my day with Quil. Maybe I should call him and ask him to pick me up. Of course he would be mad at me but he would get over it. Quil was never one to hold a grudge. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket, but then i froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around. It was John Harrison. I sighed. "Um can you please let me go?" I looked at him for a moment his eyes where a glassy red color. "Hey Claire what are you doing out here all alone?" His words slurred together when he talked. "None of your business!" I stood up and walked away from him. He grabbed my arm spinning me around." Let me go now!" I tried to break free of his arm but failed." No I don't think so Clarie we are going to have a little fun." I froze. I told myself to run but I couldn't. He dragged me along with him to the other side of the house in the backyard. I started screaming but as soon as I did he clamped his hand over my mouth silencing me. He pushed me up against the wall of the house and kissed me forcefully on the lips while undoing the buttons on my shirt.. I pounded on this back trying to get free. I suddenly felt him off me and I collapsed on to the ground sobbing. As I looked up I saw Quil with his hands around John's neck strangling him.

I stared at Quil in horror. I got up and ran over to him, pulling on his arm, "Quil stop it now Do you want to go to jail, your going to kill him!" He got up and kicked john in his stomach, before grabbing my hand as we walked torwards his car. "Thank you. " I whispered as I got into the passenger seat. He got in the car without a response. I watched him as he put the key in the ignition and drove off. " Crap... I forgot to tell Sarah I was leaving..." I wondered if she was going to be mad at me. " Yeah, Claire Elizabeth Uley, because she is such a great friend that she would leave you alone and let you almost be raped by some drunk bastered!" I flinched at his words and sunk into the back of the seat.

" Quil i'm sorry I never wanted you to find out that I..." I stopped speaking, when I looked over at Quil and saw him glaring at me. " You what... ? That you lied to me!" He screamed. My eyes burned with tears. I couldn't cry in front of Quil. " I'm sorry... " I whispered. I started crying against my will. The ride to Aunt Emily and Sam's house was in silence. As he walked me to the door I wondered if apologizing again would be the right thing to do. I got my key out of the pocket and tried unsuccessfully to put it in, my hands were shaking to badly to concentrate. Quil grabbed it from my hand and opened the door, " Thanks." I murmured as stepped inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Quil sat down with me." Where's Sam?" He asked rudely."He went to see a movie with Emily."A half smile went on his lips. "Perfect timeing." I sighed frustrated, this had been the worst day of my life I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it.

" Well if you don't mind i'm gonna go in my room and sleep. I already apologized and I don't know what else you want from me, goodnight." I quickly got up from the chair and went up the stairs into my room. as soon as I slammed the door shut Quil opened it and came inside. " I don't know why you came in here to watch me sleep it's not that fascinating." I said while climbing into my bed and burying my head under my blanket. Quil pulled it from over my head and I glared up at him in frustration.

" What do you want?" Quil said nothing as he sat down on the bed next to me. " I want you to realize that you hurt me today by lieing. You could have gotten extremely hurt today Claire." He voice was low and he spoke as if he were sad. I sat up to look at him more clearly. "I said that I was sorry what else do you want?" I yelled at him. " I want you over my lap now."

I bursted out laughing. " I don't know what you find so amusing Claire!" He picked me up by the tops of my arms and put me over his lap. My eyes widened in complete shock. He could not be serious. " Quil what the hell ! let me go !" I struggled against his grip to get off of his lap. " No Claire, what you did was unexceptionable, you will never lie to me again and put yourself in danger. If a spanking is what it takes to get you to listen to me then i'll do it." He lifted up the skirt that I wearing and pulled down my underwear, I couldn't believe that this was happening.

SMACK His burning hand came crashing down onto my backside. I cried out, and was surprised at how painful it was." Quil p-please stop !" He continued to spank me rhythmically, I started kicking my legs which made him shift his position and start to spank my sit-spots. I gave up trying to free myself seeing that struggling would only make this punishment last longer. After about 30 more agonizing blows to my cherry red bottom the spanking finally stopped. I felt him slid on my panties and I yelled because it hurt so much.

He layed me face-down on the bed and I stared at the wall not looking at quil. My sobs started turning into sniffles as quil rubbed my back gently. I wanted to fall asleep but the pain of my backside wouldn't let me. " Claire bear, i'm sorry that I had to do that. I never want to have to spank you again." His voice was serious and I knew that him spanking me had probably hurt him more than it had hurt me. " But what if I do something wrong will you spank me again ?" I asked tearfully looking up at him. He was frowning . " Only if you deserve it Claire, i'm not a monster and I wouldn't spank you unless you put yourself in danger or disobeyed me." I bit my lip. " I'm sorry." He groaned "Will you please stop saying your sorry I forgave you already. Now try and get some sleep." He kissed my forehead before jumping out the window. I got under my covers and lied down wincing at the sting of the blanket as it came down on my bottom I would probably be sore for the next week. Although I didn't like the idea of quil spanking me it made me feel protected, save and also loved.

**THANKS 4 READING I HOPE U LIKED IT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLLZZZZ REVIIIEWWW!**


End file.
